


Father's Day

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Sam and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, can be read as wincest can be read as gen, first 1k work, the wincest is light in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: When he first learns about Father’s Day he’s at a gas station, waiting for Sam and Dean to grab everything they need for the road. They had a stand next to the entrance filled with what Sam said were greeting cards, in all sorts of colors and sizes; he was looking at them and reading the funny messages inside when spotted a bright blue card with ‘Happy Father’s Day’ in big, bold white letters on the front amongst all the Congratulations on Graduating and Happy Birthday’s.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The wincest is incredibly light; I as the author am seeing it as wincest but you as the reader can see it as gen if that's more your preference.

At one years old Jack doesn’t know much about holidays or celebrations. He knows about birthday’s and he’s heard about Christmas, he knows Sam’s not a big fan of something called Halloween and he’s heard Dean talking about making a feast for this year’s Thanksgiving. Whatever that means.

When he first learns about Father’s Day he’s at a gas station, waiting for Sam and Dean to grab everything they need for the road. They had a stand next to the entrance filled with what Sam said were greeting cards, in all sorts of colors and sizes; he was looking at them and reading the funny messages inside when spotted a bright blue card with _‘Happy Father’s Day’_ in big, bold white letters on the front amongst all the _Congratulations on Graduating_ and _Happy Birthday’s._

He didn’t know there was a day dedicated to Father’s. He makes a mental note to ask Sam and Dean about it when they get back on the road.

Father’s Day. He’s not sure how he feels about it; a day dedicated to Father’s when he himself has a bad history with his own father. At first it makes him sad, he doesn’t have a father to give a tie or a funny card too, his father used him, manipulated him, hurt him. Lucifer didn’t teach him how to throw a ball, or cook a steak, or give him advice.

But then- maybe he does have someone to gift a tie or funny card, maybe he has two someone’s; he doesn’t know how to throw a ball but he knows how to read Latin, he doesn’t know how to cook a steak but he knows how to salt and burn a body, and he knows if he needs advice they’ll give it to him. They might not be the traditional things a father teaches his son but his dads aren’t exactly traditional, and he’s not a traditional son. It takes him weeks to think of a gift. He doesn’t think a tie would be a good idea, it’d probably end up lost or destroyed, a card is nice but he wants to give them more than just a card; he spends hours looking through Top 10 Father’s Day gifts list and none of them seem like something his dads would like, he’s starting to think of settling for just a homemade card when he finally comes up with what he thinks is the perfect gift.

________________________________________

“I want you to adopt me”

Jack is pretty certain there are better moments and ways to ask to be officially adopted by the two men you already consider your fathers than blurting it out in the car in the middle of the night on the way home after an emotionally difficult hunt. But it’s officially the 17th and he’s nervous and excited, and afraid if he doesn’t say it now he never will; in a worst case he can be gone before either of them blink. He’s actually considering doing so when they don’t say anything and Dean stars to move the car to the side of the road.

Maybe he misunderstood. Maybe they don’t really care, maybe they were just using him, thought he’d be useful and that’s why they took him in, maybe the official title of dad is too big and they don’t want it. They don’t want him. Why would they? His own biological dad didn’t want him. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Sam turns around, hands him a tissue and asks him what’s wrong.

It’s been a long day and he’s tired and what he thought would be a nice present has turned into a bringing up of emotions and insecurities. He has to resist the urge to disappear instead of answering Sam’s question. “You don’t want me. You don’t want to be my dads.”

Jack regrets his words the moments they come out of his mouth, Sam looks like he’s been slapped and he can see Dean’s shocked face in the rearview mirror. He feels all his one years of age in that moment. “Jack, why would you think that? Of course, we want you! And we would love to adopt you!” Sam says softly, looking like he’s worried one wrong move or word will send Jack out of there in a second; his dad knows him well, Jack’s not proud of it but he doesn’t have the best track record with dealing with his emotions, giving Sam and Dean their fair share of scares by preferring to literally run from what he’s feeling rather than deal most often than not; from what he’s seen and heard that’s something he shares in common with his dads.

The but doesn’t go unsaid, Dean turns in his seat to face him and speaks for the first time, same soft tone Sam was using, “But kiddo you have to make sure this is something you actually want. You know that you not having our last name doesn’t make you any less our son, right?”

He knows. But this is something he wants, he wants to be a Winchester officially. He wants to be able to introduce himself as more than just Jack or Jack Kline.

“I know. But, you're my dads. I want it to be official. I want to be a Winchester by name.” Sam and Dean just look at each other and smile. They don’t have to say anything; Jack knows with a couple clicks on the keyboard he’ll officially have Winchester added to his name.

“Better start researching how to fake adoption papers, Sammy,” Dean says with a laugh as he turns back to face the front and pulls the car back on the road.

His dads aren’t exactly traditional. They’ve taught him how to pick a lock instead of how to throw a ball and how to check for ghosts instead of how to cook a steak. And they’ll probably have to fake his adoption papers because they’re supposed to be dead and he doesn’t have a birth certificate. But they’re there when he needs them to be, they protect him and care for him and teach him. 

And as they drive back home, Dean softly singing along to the radio, Sam’s head on Dean’s shoulder tapping away on his tablet he can’t think of two better fathers.

“Happy Father’s Day, Sam. Happy Father’s Day, Dean”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, incredibly uncreative title. It is what it is. 
> 
> This is my first 1k piece! Woo! I hope y'all liked it, I just wanted to write up something for Father's Day cause Jack is Sam and Dean's son ❤️
> 
> As always this work has been crossposted on my tumblr:[canonicallysoulmates](http://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/174981690533/at-one-years-old-jack-doesnt-know-much-about)


End file.
